Austin and Ally After Story
by scorpia1100
Summary: Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez can change, but what doesn't change is their friendship. So get ready for a story with lots of Auslly and Trez moments, so expect the unexpected...


**Austin and Ally's**

**After Story**

Ally-*Sighs* Am I actually ready to get married?

Trish-You know, that's exactly how I felt the day Dez and I got married. And he and I are still perfectly in love.

Ally-The problem is that I feel like it's too early to get married.

Trish-SNAP OUT OF IT, you're 24!

Ally-I know, but what if anybody objects before I say "I do?"

Trish-Trust me, the wedding will be perfect!

Ally-Thanks(Hugs)You're the best maid of honor ever!

Trish-Well I'm your only one. And did I tell you that you look drop dead gorgeous!

Ally-Yep...You told me six times, probably because you helped me choose the jewelry..

Trish-Obviously, but look at your dress?!

Ally-*Twirls around and smiles* You're right Trish, I looked at the dress once more and I feel more confident.

**Kira joins...**

Kira-Are you ready for your ceremony?

Ally-Just give me three more minutes.

Kira-Mmkay, just try to hurry up.

Ally-Alright.

**Kira leaves...**

Ally-How do I-

Trish-Perfecto!Come on, let's go!

**Ally and Trish run through the hall.**

Ally-Good luck!

Trish-Same for you.

**Trish leaves...**

Austin Monica Moon waits at the front of the church room while the Wedding March plays...

Dez-*Escorts Trish through the aisle*

Trish-*Smiles at Dez*

**Ally and Lester(Her father) walk through the aisle.**

Austin-*Looks at in surprisement*

**Celebrant says all the vows.**

Celebrant-Do you take Ally Dawson to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Austin-*Smirks*I do.

Celebrant-Do you take Austin Monica Moon to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Ally-I do.

Celebrant-Any objections?

Ally-*Twist fingers behind her back*

**The church room is silent.**

Celebrant- Then I pronounce you both husband and wife.

Austin and Ally-*Has a passionate kiss*

Austin-*Gazes into Ally's eyes*

Trish-Let's party!

**At the after party...**

Dez-I would like to give a toast to both Austin and Ally. As a teenager, I was a strange friend, but you guys didn't care if I was adventurously weird, or if I was making numerous mistakes, all I know is that we'll be friends for such a long time

Everyone applauses and a slow song plays...

Austin-Shall we?

Ally- Yes, we shall.

Austin-Did I ever tell you that you looked beautiful?

Ally-(Blushing uncontrollably) You're pretty charming yourself.

**Song finishes.**

Austin-Wait one sec.

**Austin walks onstage...**

Austin-I would like to thank everybody for coming to Ally and my , (Nervous) I married Ally for so many reasons, but one of them was because she made me feel different, it was a better feeling than being famous it was amazing. Her smiles always got to me and made my day, I have always had the urge to say that to her, but I just thought that she would think as me as a girl, but I've been planning to tell her how I felt for so long, so I just wanted to say it now.

**Everyone applauses.**

Ally-*Smiles*

**After the after party...**

Ally-Oh look Isabella gave us a dining set.

Austin-Nice.

Ally-*Leans head on Austin's shoulder*

Austin-*Kisses cheek*It's pretty late, we should go to bed.

Ally-No, wait I want to show you something.

Austin-*Yawns*Kay.

**Ally leaves**

Austin-*Looks at more gifts*

**Austin's POV**

I can't believe I married the best woman on earth, she's sweet, kind, beautiful, funny... She's perfect. And of all the girls I've dated I'm happy I chose her.

**Ally walks back with her song book...**

Ally-Well, I want to show you my song book.

Austin-But it only has songs.

Ally-And diary entries.

Austin-*Grins*Oh ok.

Ally-*Passes book*Read the first page.

December 2nd,2011

Austin and Dez is the reason why I have strict policies. I walked around to check the store and I saw a boy named Austin playing drums with CORNDOGS and there was his sidekick recording a video of him playing.. Firstable no one can eat in the store, and secondly no one can test out the and guess what?! Austin had the nerves to look at my song book and steal "Double Take" which was the best song I wrote. Austin's so called song became an internet hit! I swear if only didn't have stage fright, I would be behind everything he and Dez they are really sweet.

One hour later...

Austin-*Smiles, and kisses Ally*

Ally-*Blushes*

Austin-Let's go to bed babe.

Ally-Alright.

**Sooo, what did you guys think? Was it too short? Maybeee too long? If you read Kickin It/ Unlocked I just wanted to let you know that I uploaded another chapter. Otherwise thanks for watching! ` **


End file.
